The Magic Of Dreams
by bookworm090
Summary: Part way through her sixth year at Hogwarts Hermione Granger has a series of so called dreams that show her a future that she can't allow to happen. How will she change the course they are on and what else will become different with the choices she makes? Eventual Bellamione ... will be Rated M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my first time writing a fan fiction so forgive me if it's not great but i hope you enjoy. Happy reading :-)**

**Chapter**** One.**

**A word of warning.**

The silence in the gryffindor girls dormitory was broken by the sound of an unusually large cat meowing angrily at the occupier of one of the beds, Hermione Granger slept on oblivious to the paw that was now swiping at the duvet in a bid to get her to move over. Finally giving up on the unmoving gryffindor Crookshanks slinked away to find another place to sleep before the sun rose. Had he waited another few minutes he would of seen the bushy haired brunette begin to shift positions as a dream overtook her subconscious.

_Hermione found herself in the middle of a clearing, the moon shining brightly above the treetops that were bending forcibly in the strong wind. 'How the hell did i get here?' She wondered as another cold gust swept around her raising goosebumps on her arms. Her eyes were drawn to a smaller cluster of trees to her left as a shadow emerged from within them._

_"Magic." A voice answered her thought, a voice that seemed familiar._

_She frowned trying to see past the outline of the figure that was still cleverly hidden just out of sight, her inquisitive nature won as she took a step forward._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Really Hermione? You haven't forgotten me already have you?" Came the reply as they took the final step in to the moon light, revealing the tall and darkly handsome form of Sirius Black looking different to how Hermione remembered him, gone was the waxy looking skin and haunted eyed Sirius from Grimmauld place, instead he looked peacefully happy with an air of casual elegance and a genuine grin on his face._

_"Sirius?" The word came out barely a whisper as she gazed at the man that had been gone from their lives since the end of their fifth year. "How? ... What's going on?" Fear gripped her as she was struck with an unbearable thought. "Am I..."_

_"Dead? No just me still. You on the other hand are very much alive." His grin became even wider as he watched the young gryffindor pinch herself and flinch at the sharp pain it inflicted. "This isn't quite a dream either."_

_"I really don't understand what's going on here." she confessed looking even more confused._

_"Eight words i never expected to hear from you."_

_Hermione watched him sadly. "And i never expected to hear you say anything again let alone see you." Her eyes shining with unshed tears she took a step towards him with her arms outstretched and was shocked and slightly hurt as he took a step back shaking his head._

_"We can't touch, if we do you will wake and there's something I need you to see before that happens." The serious tone of his voice matched the look that had appeared on his face._

_She nodded once holding in all the questions that were trying to burst free. "Ok"_

_As if it had been waiting for her acceptance the world began swirling and spinning, even the moon light becoming distorted as the scene in front her began to change, closing her eyes to try and help the churning in her stomach she was relieved when everything stopped and felt solid again._

_Opening her eyes slowly there was now a completely different scene before her, gone was the trees and darkness replaced with sunlight and a large village, although everything was clear in the daylight Hermione couldn't help but feel that something seemed odd, looking closer at her surroundings it dawned upon her that there was no grass where there should be instead it looked as though the earth had been burned in places, even the trees had no leaves, for a large village there were no people to be seen and some houses boarded up and the ones that weren't had thick bars on the windows and metal doors._

_"Where are we? This place looks like some kind of war zone." She muttered._

_"You're not wrong, this is a muggle town that Voldemort and his followers decided to destroy for fun, one of many actually... the muggle news said it was something called a terrorist attack."_

_"That's awful."_

_"It's happening all over the world now, fear spreading like wildfire. The wizarding world and the muggle one in unbelievable danger the only difference is the muggles have no idea why they wake up__ afraid to their core every day... Hundreds of people lived here and now only 3 survive."_

_"Where are they?" Hermione questioned her eyes scanning the area searching for a movement of some kind._

_"Hiding... or possibly searching for food."_

_Hermione looked in the direction Sirius was indicating to see three small dishevelled children picking through a pile of rubbish, looking inside opened cans and boxes for any left over food._

_"You can't help them." He whispered sadly as she took a step towards them. "You're not actually here right now."_

_"Will they be ok?" She asked her eyes still upon the smallest child who could be no older than three and had begun to cry._

_"... No."_

_She rounded on him angrily "No?... What do you mean no?"_

_"Voldemort's followers return here in three nights and-"_

_Hermione held up a hand to stop him finishing the sentence. "Why are you showing me this Sirius? If i can't help them... Why are you making me watch them suffer?"_

_"This is only one of thousands of places that will go through this Hermione... and I'm showing you so you can see what exactly is at stake... to show you what it is you are fighting to stop...Close your eyes again there's something else i want to show you."_

_With one last glance towards the children she was unable to help Hermione obliged until she felt the world stop spinning beneath her feet. Her eyes flew open at the sound of that cold high pitched voice she would know anywhere, fear coursed through her extinguishing the anger she felt before, a gasp escaping her throat before she could stop it._

_"I am... __disappointed with the so called efforts you have put in to finding my enemies, perhaps i was wrong to put my trust in you." Voldemort was circling around a man who was on his knees in the middle of a large room with very little light, trembling with every step the dark lord took._

_"N- No my Lord, i ju- just need more time -"_

_This was evidently the wrong thing to say as red eyes flashed angrily before a wand was raised and pointed in his direction, no words were uttered but the man screamed as though every inch of him was on fire. Voldemort did not react to the noise, merely watched the man suffer with a calm look of curiosity. He did not lower his wand until the man had fallen unconscious from the abuse._

_Hermione was frozen to the spot unable to do anything but watch, her brain slowly working out that she could not be seen or she would of surely been getting the same treatment as the bundle of robes that currently lay in the middle of the cold floor._

_"It is bad mannered to speak before someone has finished talking... Dinner Nagini."_

_A soft knock came from the wide doors at the end of room and the door opened slowly once an "Enter" had echoed across the hall. Hermione's jaw dropped again as four people hurried towards their leader. The three Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange looked like shadows of their former selves, bruises littered their faces and their hair hung limp and straggly, ignoring the partly devoured man they each dropped to a knee bowing their heads at the wizard before them._

_"I have summoned you to me ...because i have a mission for each of you, I will not tolerate excuses and I will not tolerate failure. Lucius you will return to the muggle villages in Kent and you will cleanse it of the dirty blooded muggles which you find there, take the boy with you show him how its done."_

_ Draco looked stricken at the announcement, sweat gathering across his forehead and upper lip but he wisely remained silent as his father murmured his agreement._

_"Narcissa you will take Fenrir and show those who defy me what happens to their children when they refuse to do as i command!" The blonde woman barely contained the shiver that shook through as she nodded._

_"And you Bellatrix... will do what this poor excuse for snake food failed to do... you will find those dirty blood traitor Weasley's and you will wipe their very existence from this planet ... is that understood?"_

_"Of course my Lord it will be done."_

_"i hope so because if you fail me..." He gripped her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. "I will make you watch as Nagini has your dear sister for dessert."_

_Bellatrix eyes widened at his words before lowering them submissively again to the ground. "I will not fail you my lord."_

_"Leave." He commanded with a wave of his hand, back already turned to them as he walked smoothly to a large comfortable chair._

_Once the door had closed quietly behind them Hermione turned to Sirius who was watching her closely. _

_"What the hell is going on here? Draco doesn't even look like that i see him at school everyday" She threw a fearful glance at the occupied chair before continuing "Why is you know who treating them like that? He seems..."_

_"More deranged than usual?" Sirius helpfully suggested._

_"Exactly."_

_"... I'm showing you the future Hermione, a future that we cant allow to happen. Voldemort has become drunk with power ... countless people are dead on his command."_

_Hermione frowned at the Godfather of her best friend. "That's exactly what we are working against, Sirius we will defeat him ... we know a fight is coming and it's one we will win."_

_Sighing loudly Sirius shook his head sadly. "That's what i wanted you to see Hermione... What i need you to know..." Gently placing his hands on her shoulders he whispered. "Voldemort wins the war."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I have so many ideas for this story I just hope I can get them done properly. All thoughts or dream sequences will be done in italics. I will obviously be changing some things from the way they happened in the book/films to fit the way I want them to go. Hope you enjoy the second chapter, happy reading!**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione jolted awake her heart pounding against her ribs, the feeling of Sirius's hands lingering on her shoulders. Her eyes adjusting in the darkness she took in the familiar surroundings of her four poster bed, the sound of Lavender Brown's snoring carrying across the room towards her. Taking in a steadying breath she slowly sat up doing her best to think logically.

_'Ok ... I'm definitely in my dormitory ... at Hogwarts... no Voldemort . It was just a dream... a very realistic ... strange dream.'_

She jumped as Crookshanks pounced on to the bed curling up on the warm spot Hermione had left free on her pillow, thinking back to her dream she tried going over everything that had happened before it slipped away. _'Voldemort had become even more cruel, torturing everyone including his own followers... and those poor children suffering the consequences of his power... power he has because he wins the war... which means we lose... but that can't be right, we have Dumbledore the only wizard You Know Who was ever afraid of... Sirius must be mistaken.'_

Merlin's beard what was she thinking? Sirius was dead! It was just a dream, her brain felt too stuffed full of conflicting thoughts, she wished she could empty it for just a minute to try and think straight. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep anyway she decided to get up and dressed, maybe start on her homework in the common room.

Carrying her school supplies downstairs she headed straight towards the chair in front of the fire, making herself comfortable she unrolled a blank sheet of parchment, dipping her quill in the ink she started her transfiguration homework 'The effectiveness of non-verbal spells with different types of wands.'

Carefully writing the heading she racked her brains for any information that would help her write the 2 foot essay that was expected by her head of house tomorrow, remembering the information of a certain library trip she began to write, her quill flowing smoothly across the parchment. 'Of all the wands available to witches and wizards today ones made of Alder wood are considered the best for non-verbal magic, willow wands also have a well founded reputation for enabling advanced non-verbal spells...'

_'Voldemort is skilled at non-verbal magic... is that what helps him? Maybe I should practise them more and encourage Harry to do the same?... Just in case... not because of the silly dream but to help us overall ... brushing up on defence against the dark arts spells would be a good idea too... I mean we know we will be fighting a war sooner or later ... better to be prepared.'_

Thinking of all the books in the library that could help her she made a mental note to stop by on her lunch break, noises from the dormitories notified her to just how long she had been lost in her own thoughts and how little of her homework she had done, focusing on the task at hand she had just finished the summary an hour later when Harry and Ron appeared besides the table.

"Morning." Harry mumbled his jet black hair sticking up in different directions as usual.

"Good morning." Hermione replied watching as Ron slumped down in the chair opposite her with nothing more that a grunt.

"Are you coming down for some breakfast or do you want us to wait until you've finished?" Harry asked through a yawn indicating the ink filled paper in front of her.

"No its fine i had just finished anyway." She answered rolling it up and placing it inside her bag.

"Good 'cos I'm starving." Ron grumbled standing up and making his way towards the portrait hole.

"And a good morning to you too Ronald." She mumbled sarcastically.

Arriving in the great hall they made their way towards the Gryffindor table, Ron frowning when he noticed Cormac Mclaggen looking Hermione up and down suggestively, she chose to ignore the burly seventh year and took a seat between Ginny and Neville.

"Smug git." Ron growled reaching for the sausages and sliding them on to his plate. "Thinks he's the new Gilderoy Lockhart...just with less brains, your type then eh Hermione?"

She chose to ignore his comment, instead she searched the Slytherin table for the bright blonde head of Malfoy. Locating him sandwiched between Crabbe and Goyle as usual she studied his face for any similarities see had seen in last nights dream, finding him to look the same obnoxious, arrogant boy she was used to further convinced her that last night was all in her head. Luna was watching Hermione thoughtfully before speaking in her usual dreamy tones. "You look different this morning."

Used to Luna's straight to the point attitude Hermione humoured her, she did quite like the blonde Ravenclaw after all. "Do I? ... I woke up earlier than usual this morning so I'm a bit tired."

The truth was she was more than a bit tired, she was exhausted this whole scenario was playing on her mind more than she wanted to admit to herself, she just didn't understand why her subconscious would make her dream of something like this and if there was one thing Hermione Granger did not like it was not understanding something.

"No... That's not it."

Luna didn't elaborate any further, an awkward silence passed over the group until it was broken by Ginny.

"Why were you up early?"

"You know Hermione, sleeping is a waste of time when there's homework to be done." Ron answered snidely before the brunette could even open her mouth. "There's plenty of things to do besides learning you know."

Not in the mood for Ron's attitude today Hermione retorted without thinking. "I just care about my education Ron, forgive me if i think there is more to life than seeing how many sausages i can eat in one sitting." Rising from the table she grabbed a piece of toast and walked out without looking back at their stunned faces.

Harry caught up with her outside potions for their first lesson. "Is everything ok Hermione?"

"Everything is fine thank you."

"It's just ... Well you and Ron back there... You don't usually retaliate like that..."

"So what should i continue to let him constantly make snide remarks about me? Sit back and take it without a word?"

Harry began looking slightly uncomfortable, scratching nervously at the back of his neck. "No I'm not saying that... We both know what Ron can be like and I think he's nervous about quidditch try outs tomorrow-"

"You know this is sounding a lot like your making excuses for him Harry."

" ... I just want to make sure nothing is bothering you. I'm here to chat if you need to... about anything, you know that right?"

She nodded as the dungeon door swung open revealing Professor Slughorn standing there with his oversized grin ushering them in to the room. "In you come! Take your seats, we will begin shortly. Harry my boy! Ready to dazzle me again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the Professor fawned over her best friend and took a seat at the back table removing her potions book from her bag. Her eyes falling on a small cauldron filled with golden liquid on Slughorn's desk, perhaps he was giving away more liquid luck for the best brewed potion of today's class. She wasn't the only one to make this assumption, many of the other students were eyeing it hungrily especially Draco Malfoy who had just passed it and was giving it his full attention.

"Don't get your hopes up boys and girls, this is for my next class to study I just have it here to keep a close eye on it for the final stages." Slughorn announced standing in front of the now filled classroom. "Now today we will be learning about the elixir to induce euphoria ..."

Focusing hard on the task at hand Hermione checked and rechecked every line of instructions in the hope of finally besting Harry, she added the sophorous beans and wormwood then stirred it six times anti clockwise, pleased with the pale yellow liquid glimmering before her. Sneaking a glance at the cauldron besides her the smile fell from her face as she saw Harry's was a bright sunshine yellow.

A knock sounded at the door as Cormac entered with a stack of papers in his hand. "Professor Snape asked me to bring these down to you Sir."

"Very good lad, if you could just pop them on my desk for me." Slughorn said already making his way towards Harry's table, his eyes widening as soon as he saw the boys attempt. "Nothing short of perfection my boy! Absolute perfection!"

Averting her eyes from the scene in front of her she watched Cormac shuffle towards the door, throwing her a wink before he left.

The rest of the day didn't go any better for Hermione, she had Ron constantly trying to make conversation with her so much so that he didn't concentrate enough in Herbology that the plant he was supposed to be re-potting escaped his grip and left a long deep slash up her left arm. He apologised incessantly on the way to the hospital wing which only got on her nerves even more, shaking him off by announcing she was going to the library she was pleased for the quiet her favourite place brought to her.

Humming softy to herself as she ran her finger along the spines of the books, she picked out the ones on non verbal techniques and defensive magic to begin with. Carrying them to a secluded table in the corner she flipped through them writing down anything particularly interesting or informative. Twenty minutes or so later her eyes began to feel heavy... uncontrollably heavy ... trying to fight through the sudden onslaught of tiredness she knew she had lost the battle as her vision began darkening around the edges...

Jerking her head back up she blinked away the haze and continued writing... 'The Goblin wars were an important part of wizarding history because...'

_'Hang on this isn't right... Non verbal spells have nothing to do with any of this.'_

_To her left came the sounds of quills scratching against paper ... She was seated in a classroom she had never seen before and sitting next to her was a large black shaggy dog who was writing very quickly and enthusiastically already filling piles of parchment, looking down at her own work she couldn't understand anything of what she had written._

_"You could of explained question number seven a bit better Miss Granger." A voice suggested from beside her._

_Turning her head she saw the dog now transformed in to Sirius with his feet propped up on the table. _

_"Oh God please no! Not again!"_

_Grinning__ he stood up with the air of a professor about to enlighten his class, straightening his jacket he pointed his wand at the board behind him. "Let's pick up from where we left off yesterday shall we?"_


End file.
